Planeta pełna wody
Planeta pełna wody – pięćdziesiąty-piąty odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Nelson i Lindsey odkryli, że ich syn znalazł się w świecie Sonica, dzięki nowemu wynalazkowi. Chuck odczytał list wnuka, ale nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Maszyna którą zbudował Chris była zbyt delikatna i wszelkie zmiany jakie byłyby do niej wprowadzone mogłyby uniemożliwić powrót. Lindsey była zdenerwowana, ale Nelson ją uspokoił, mówiąc aby zaufali Chrisowi. Helen, Danny i Frances obiecali że będą informować rodziców o stanie ich syna. W tym czasie na Niebieskim Tajfunie Główny Szmaragd zaczął emitować światło, co wskazywało na to że w pobliżu znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails otworzył mapę planet, a Sonic jako miejsce lądowania wybrał Planetę Secco, ponieważ w przewodniku galaktycznym przeczytał że jest całkowicie sucha. Idealnie nadawała się do biegów. Amy rozkazała wybrać planetę za cel, ale Tails przypomniał jej że to on jest tu kapitanem. Tak więc załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu wylądowała na Secco, która okazała się być niemalże w całości pokryta wodą. Sonic chciał zmienić swoją decyzję, ale było już za późno. Tails zasugerował, że przewodnik Sonica musiał być nieaktualny. Niebieski Tajfun wodował, a bohaterowie wsiedli do dwuosobowych łodzi podwodnych i zaczęli eksplorować planetę. Sonic czuł się źle, a płynący z nim Chris obiecał się nim zaopiekować. Niestety po drodze bohaterowie niemalże wpadli na ławicę ryb. Gdy Chris próbował wykręcić, stracił kontrolę i łódź podwodna zaczęła się kręcić. Knuckles, Amy, Cream i Cosmo wylądowali na jednej z wysp. Kolczatka wyciągnął swoje Łopatowe Szpony i zaczął kopać w poszukiwaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cream wyciągnęła swoje grabie do piaskownicy i razem z Cosmo pomagała w wykopywaniu szmaragdu. Amy postanowiła poszukać kamienia gdzie indziej. Tymczasem Sonic i Chris znaleźli się blisko wyspy z metalową wieżą pośrodku. Chris wyciągnął Sonica na ląd, ale wtedy zaatakowała ich grupa Metarex Gillmanów. Sonic doszedł do wniosku, że Metarexy musiały dawno podbić planetę i ukraść z niej Planeto Jajo, dlatego Secco została pokryta wodą. Jeż zaczął walczyć z Metarexami i kazał Chrisowi uciekać. Chłopiec nie zamierzał jednak się wycofywać, ponieważ Pan Tanaka nauczył go karate. Jednakże ciosy Chrisa na nic się nie zdały i Metarexy zaczęły go gonić. Sonic kontynuował walkę. Chris nie mógł się pogodzić z tym że Sonic wciąż traktuje go jak dziecko i znowu uderzył Metarexa. Tym razem uderzenie było celne, ale Chrisa rozbolała od tego ręka. Sonic uratował go i dał szansę do ucieczki do łodzi podwodnej. Wtem za jeżem pojawił się Dowódca Gillmanów, który wrzucił go do wody a potem złapał w sieć. Chris nie miał wyboru i musiał uciekać, aby sprowadzić pomoc. Zdenerwowany Chris wrócił na Niebieski Tajfun i zamierzał ocalić Sonica, ale Tails uspokoił go i powiedział że muszą najpierw wiedzieć gdzie przetrzymywany jest jeż. Chris postanowił zatem najpierw zebrać informację. Po chwili Tails odebrał połączenie od Amy, która spotkała prawdziwych mieszkańców planety pod ziemią i dowiedziała się od nich o porwaniu Sonica. Postanowiła go uratować i uznała, że jest to dobra szansa na udowodnienie swojej miłości. Amy zaczęła już kreować jak będzie wyglądała jej misja ratunkowa i nie chciała, by ktokolwiek jej w tym przeszkadzał. Poprosiła jedynie Tailsa, aby przyleciał po nią Tornadem X gdy już uratuje Sonica. Tails rozłączył się z Amy i zasugerował Chrisowi aby wziął prysznic. Gdy chłopiec brał kąpiel, zaczął dochodzić do wniosku że 6 lat jego dorastania poszło na marne. Dzięki lekcjom od Pana Tanaka stał się nieco silniejszy, dzięki lekcjom dziadka nauczył się pilotażu, a praca dorywcza nauczyła go odpowiedzialności. Jednak gdy przybył do tego świata, przyjaciele Sonica powiedzieli że nic się nie zmienił. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak pokazywał Helen projekt butów, pozwalających unosić się nad powierzchnią. Chris wstał wtedy z łóżka i zabrał się do pracy. Tymczasem mieszkańcy planety zaprowadzili Amy do bazy Metarexów. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój młotek i ruszyła aby uratować Sonica. Wewnątrz bazy Dowódca Gillmanów bawił się związanym Soniciem, wykorzystując go jako przynętę na rekiny. Amy zaczęła już biec jeżowi na ratunek, wspinając się po schodach i spychając z nich wszystkie nadbiegające Metarexy. Tails wskoczył do Tornada X i wystartował. Amy wdarła się do bazy Metarexów i chciała złapać Sonica. Jeż jednak odsunął się i dziewczyna wpadła do basenu z wodą. Pływający w nim rekin chciał ją pożreć, ale Amy ogłuszyła go młotkiem. Tak samo postąpiła z Dowódcą Gillmanów, któremu na dodatek zabrała wędkę do której przywiązany był Sonic. Amy zaczęła uciekać z jeżem w dół schodów. Metarexy zaszły ją z dwóch stron, więc dziewczyna zniszczyła ścianę i wyskoczyła przez dziurę. Wylądowała na skrzydle Tornada X. Metarexy zaczęły w nią strzelać ostrymi pociskami. Żaden nie trafił samolotu, ale jeden przeciął linę Sonica. Jeż miał wpaść do wody, ale wtedy nadleciał Chris w Hyper Tornado i rzucił mu Powietrzne buty. Dzięki nim jeż mógł unosić się nad powierzchnią wody. Sonic ruszył do walki z Metarexami i pokonał je wszystkie. Zniszczył także ich dowódcę, który po eksplozji wyzwolił Planeto Jajo. Secco odzyskała stały ląd i znowu została pokryta przez pustynie. Cream, Cheese i Cosmo znalazły Szmaragd Chaosu i zawołały Knucklesa. Sonic podziękował Chrisowi za ratunek i oddał mu powietrzne buty. Chłopiec zaproponował że wyprodukuje więcej butów, po czym Sonic pobiegł aby zwiedzić pustynną planetę. Karty Sonic X karta 106.png|Metarex Gillman Sonic X karta 107.png|Dowódca Gillmanów Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Metarex Gillman * Dowódca Gillmanów * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Danny * Frances * Helen * Pan Tanaka Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X